Fate's Desire
by AmericanCowGirl44
Summary: This is an alternate universe where the storyline of Romeo x Juliet NEVER HAPPENED! Tybalt has found his own love and goes on an adventure with her. They fight through love, tyrants, and the hardships of life. But Rae is keeping a secret from Tybalt. And that particular secret decides whether she lives, or dies. Will their love last, or will Tybalt turn into Rae's worst adversary?
1. Chapter 1

Fate's Desire

**Hello wonderful viewers! This is your author speaking! I have a few things I need to go over with you all before I give you the story. **

**One thing that I m going to probably stress the most, is going to be the fact that I would like for the readers to get the entire storyline of Romeo x Juliet out of their head before you read this! I wish that none of it happened, and this I not a Romeo/Juliet story! This is a Tybalt/AC character! And in case you didn't know, AC stands for AUTHOR CREATED! This is my own alternate universe of a story where Tybalt has his own love story. **

**Another key point is that I will not be a consistent updating person. I do not spend all of my time writing and not doing anything else. And on top of that, I currently have another story that I am writing so at least give me two weeks, and I am sorry that I am having my viewers wait that long, but I have many extracurricular activities!**

**ALSO, it is very important for you all to read my author's notes because sometimes I add in extra characters that I allow for the readers to invent. I also allow sometimes, a reader who does their research on my other story, to see the next 2 chapters a week before anyone else does, so it is always important for you to pay attention!**

**And in conclusion, I do not own any of the characters! I only own the characters that I have created, and you all own the characters that you create! **

**Anyways, it is important for you to have read those ideas, and understand how I work. Thanks to all of those who have taken 5 minutes to read that! But as I was saying, this is not going to be a chapter. This is going to be a prologue. I have more to tell you all at the end of it, but Ill go ahead and get on with the story... **

**PROLOGUE**

Rae's POV

"tweet...tweet...twerp...tweet..." I heard coming from outside as I opened my eyes, only to shield my eyes from the narrow ray of sunlight peeking through my ivory curtains. I roll over to the other side of my enormous king size bed, hoping to find my boyfriend awaiting me, however all that I found was his side of the bed, empty.

I stood up, stretched, fixed the bed, and walked to my windows. I grabbed hold of the soft and silky ivory curtains, and I pulled them open to take in the glorious morning view. I glanced down and saw my friends, Francisco,Curio,Antonio,Benvolio, and Cordelia.

"Hurry up and get dressed Rae! We have a surprise for you!" Cordelia shouted with glee.

"And to whom do I owe for this surprise?" I asked them with a mischievous look.

"Well, Ill give you a hint. It's one of us!" Antonio replied.

"OK. But have any of you seen my boyfriend today?"

"No. We're sorry. But we must get going! Get dressed! Scatt!" Curio ordered me.

"Well then! Just give me five minutes, and meet me outside my door!" I called down to them.

"Yes ma'am." Francisco wiggled his eyebrows and laughed as he said this.

I then smiled and quickly rushed to my closet and pulled out my cerulean dress I got as a gift from someone near and dear to my heart. It was a very lightweight dress, with ivory stitching, and no under poof. **( You know how back in the old days, how the ladies would wear the metal thing with all of that poofy stuff up underneath their dress? I didn't know what its called so we are just going to refer to it as UNDER POOF) **

My long brunette hair decided to be wild today, so I only brushed it and let it fall into its natural curls. I walked over to my bedside table and pulled out the drawer. I picked up my journal and grabbed my onyx dagger to carry with me. My boyfriend is so protective of my well-being that he wont let me leave the house with out it.

As I was walking closer to my door, I could hear my friends pounding on the door telling me to hurry my brunette butt up. I opened the door and pushed my friends back a foot so I could get through the door and shut it behind me.

"So, are you all going to be my entourage today or what?"

"Why of course you numb skull! We are here to make you day... Sparkle!" Francisco announced.

"Ha ha ha. So where are we going?" I asked.

"If we tell you now, we'd have to kill you. I mean, come on! Do you not get the whole idea of SURPRISE?" Antonio inquired.

"Yes, but are we taking the dragon steeds to wherever we go?"

"Yup." And with that, we walked to the stables. I found my my dragon steed, a female that was chocolate brown with onyx wings and a snow white mane and tail. We mounted onto our dragon steeds and took to the sky to a destination unknown to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello wonderful viewers! Which last time I checked, I had 1! Yay! And this chapter is dedicated to te wonderful person out there who actually viewed my story! Anyways, on with the chapter, and in addition I just want to say that I will be doing most of this story in Rae's POV, because she is a girl, obviously, and its difficult, but not impossible, to write in a guys POV... So yeah! On with the story! XD**

**-Rae**

**Chapter 1**

Rae's POV

"OK, so, how long is it going to take us to get to our... Destination?" I asked.

"Patients Lady Rae. We will get there soon enough... But if you were wondering, itll be at least another 2 hours." Curio explained.

"I don't believe you." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Yeah? Well you will when 2 hours from now we will have just arrived to the place." He retorted.

"Well I still don't believe you so why don't you just tell me where we are going so I can make my own estimated time until we get there."

"Not happening hot-shot."

"Ugh... Why not?" I grumbled.

"Just because." Antonio piped up.

"But.. But.. Its my frigging birthday! Cant you to me where we are going as my birthday present?"

"NO!" Cordlia shouted from behind Benvolio.

"Grr." I looked down and saw that we were flying to the other side of Neo Verona, to where all the lower class people are, and where most demoted officials are first let out at.

"Why are we going to the lower towns?"

"You will see soon enough. Now just hush up and ride your little dragonsteed like a good girl does, and wait patiently." Francisco commanded me.

"But what if I don't want to be quiet?"

"Well you are just going to have to get over it because you are gonna be quiet anyways." he snorted with sticking his tongue out at me as I had don earlier to Curio.

"Can I ask all 5 of you a question?"

"Sure, just as long as it doesn't have to do with your surprise, our destination, or how much longer it will tae us to get there." Benvolio said stating the rules of 'question asking'.

"No, we are almost there Rae, can you not wait 5 more seconds? Then you can ask all the questions you want." Cordelia reasoned. And she was right. We were about to land on the top of a building. But not just any building. This was the building where Benvolio and his family were almost assassinated. And where I met, him. All of the memories came flooding back as our dragonsteeds padded softly on the brickwork as they landed gracefully. We all dismounted and tied the steeds up to a stick attached to the wall.

"OK so I have about 2 questions shooting through my head, maybe even more, but im gonna ask the one that I tried to earlier. Have any of you heard from him? Is he ok? I mean, why did he leave, did he find someone else, am I nt good enough for him, why didn't he leave me a letter?" I all but cried out.

"Yes, I left because I had to get a few last-minute things, there is no one in the world that could ever even have the slightest dream of comparing to you, you are more than good enough for me if anything I wouldn't be good enough for you, and I didn't leave you a letter because it wouldn't have been as suspenseful." a familiar voice said in my ear, as long,pale, and strong arms entangled themselves around me waist from behind me. I rested my head against the person's shoulder and they aid their ead atop of mine.

"Tybalt." I breathed softly so that no one but us could hear.

"Rae." He replied just as soft to me. I spun around in his arms to look him in the eye. He then removed his arms and kneeled. I gasped as he pulled out a wooden box from behind him. He then looked me in the eye and said, "Rae, you are my life. My beginning and end. Without you, I would have no purpose in life. Ever since I saved you in this very spot, I knew you were the one I would spend eternity with. I will love you till the day I die, and then I will love you even more in the after life. No one can or ever will compare to your beauty and personality. You are brave and strong, but at the same time loving and caring. And you would make me the happiest person in the world, if you would marry me." and with that, he opened up the box and held it up for me to see. It was a stunning silver band, with a white diamond in the center, with icy cerulean colored diamonds set around it. Then beside those there were two chocolate-colored diamonds to complete the ensemble. A tear escaped my ear and my hand covered my mouth.

"Yes! Of course! Yess!" I squealed as I enveloped him in a tight hug. He pulled back so that he could put the ring on my finger, but then quickly enveloped me into a short,passionate kiss.

"Oh go home to your house. You aren't the only one here remember?!" Antonio attempted a scold at us but we only held each other tighter as we looked up at him.

"You're right," I said as I unwrapped myself from Tybalt and we stood up,"We do need to be aware that we are not the only ons here. This will have to wait until another time." Tybalt was shaking his head in agreement until he heard me say the last part. Then his usual emotionless face turned into an astonished face. This little outburst made me laugh.

"You are kidding right? She is my fiancée now. Are you saying I can't kiss my OWN freaking fiancée?"

"Yes." Curio chimed in. I saw Tybalt's hands go up under his cape, and knew that he had already disliked Curio as it was, but when he had said that, it must've sent Tybalt of the deep end.

"Whoa now Jethro. Not here, not ever." I said calm as I held my hands up. Tybalt only looked at me, and then looked away.

"Fine." He and Curio stated. Tybalt walked farther away from me as Cordelia and Benvolio brought out a cake from somewhere. When they reached us, Tybalt had already walked to the ledge, staring of into space, not facing me. A lone tear slowly scraped my eye, as my friends sang the Neo Verona 'Happy Birthday Song'. Tybalt must've glanced over at me as it fell because he turned around and walked back over to me. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I quickly wiped away the tear and blew out the candles when the song ended. My friends clapped, and Tybalt smiled down at me.

"Now it's time for you to open your birthday presents!" Cordelia squealed.

"OK I guess." Cordelia giggled like a little school girl when I said this, and scurried off to the dragonsteeds,only to come back with 4 boxes in her hands. She gave me the blue painted wooden box first.

"This one is from Benvolio and me." She said. I opened it and saw a sapphire necklace on a black chain with silver clasps. I gasped at the beauty of it.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what to say!" I exclaimed.

"Oh you're welcome,, and you don't have to say anything." Benvolio smiled as he patted my shoulder.

"OK open mine next!" Antonino shouted.

"Fine, which one is yours?" I asked him. He then went bug-eyed and grabbed a purple box from Cordelia, and then handed it to me. I opened it up and saw his signature smoke bombs and cherry bombs.

"Thanks, I fell honored to be entrusted with some of your prized smoke and cherry bombs." He giggled at my remark. Next, I opened Curio's present, to a drawing of Tybalt and I from our first date. It made my eyes water to remember that day. Francisco's present was an expected one from him. It was an elven bow from the farthest reaches of our floating world. One of only two that does not require arrows because it shoots energy arrows that never misses their target.

"How did you get this?" I asked almost worried.

"It was given to me by the elven king. He prophesied a great evil to overcome our world. He said that I was to give that to you on your 16th birthday not a day before, and not a day later. He said that you and Tybalt were to overpower this great evil. But with its difficulties of course."

"Your joking right?"

"Nope. Dead serious."

"Tybalt, do you believe him?"

"Yes, for the past week, I have had dreams of an evil presence coming, and all of us facing it together. I do not know if these dreams of mine are true, but they are the same as Francisco has said the elven king informed him."

"OK...just...give me a few minutes to.. umm... get used to this..." I stuttered.

"Rae, are you going to be OK. We are all going to be there with you every step of the way." Cordelia aid trying to sooth me. Tybalt then came over to me and enveloped me in a hug as some tears of panick started to flow. His massive cape wrapped around me as he traced small circles on my back.

"Rae, you know I love you, and that I will never to le any harm come your way. Just like Francisco said, you and I are going to be in this together, every step of the way, an besides, the evil is not here yet. Let us rejoice your birthday, and our engagement. Then, later we can all worry about what is to come."

"I love you too, and you're right. I need to stop this nonsense and get excited."

The party lasted about another hour, and by this time, it was dark, and time to head on home. We each rode back to the stables, then went our separate ways. Tybalt and I enjoyed each other's company and didn't once think about the upcoming danger. We lived n the present, not the future, and not the past.

**Soo, what ya think? Is it good or is it bad? It took me a while to write it and its kinda in the middle between long and short. It took5 pages on a word document in a size 12 font, soo. **

**REVIEW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT! **

**ANNND, I am looking for some ideas for the next... CHAPTER! And I may or may not update until I get at least 1 review, but havent decided.**

**ANNNNNND just for the 3 people who have viewed this, YOU DONT HAVE TO BE A MEMBER OF TO REVIEW, so please review and give me your feedback! **

**THANKS,**

Rae


	3. Character Creator time!

**Dear Fan-fictioners of Fate's Desire,**

** Here comes a time where you are able to create a character! I cannot finish writing the chapter until I have a character for the story! Its not that I am being lazy, I just want the viewers to be able to put a little bit of their own idea into the story! So, if you have an amazing character for the story, please tell me! But here are the guidelines, It has to be a girl, and they are Tybalt's sister, so she as to at somewhat like him. And thankx for the awesome people who take 5 seconds out of their life to read this and give me input on their own character they want put in here!**

**Sincerely,**

**Rae.**

**P.S. If I get a good character by tomorrow night, then I will be able to finish writing the chapter, and will be able to have it up by either Friday or Saturday! So the quicker you get a character to more, the quicker you et a new chapter!**


	4. Escalus Is who?

**Hey people of the world! Here is the next chapter to Fate's Desire! I hope you enjoy!**

**Anyways, on with the disclaimer... I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS StORY EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTERS AND MY STORY LINES... **

**-Rae**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Rae's POV_

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Tybalt whispered in my ear. He then started to gingerly give me butterfly kisses down my cheek and neck.

"Good morning. What's on the agenda for the day?"

"Well, for starters, YOU are going to stay in bed, while I go cook you breakfast. Then, we are going to meet up with Cordelia and Benvolio about our wedding arrangements."

"Oh, right, we need to get started on planning our wedding now, if we are to get married before everything comes crashing down. And breakfast in bed sounds fantastic right about now." I giggled the last part as I turned in the bed to give him a peck on his lips.

"Yes it does, and it might help if you tell me what you want to eat. So that I can go cook it for you."

"Hmmm... What about eggs?"

"OK... Give me... 5 min... and ill... have your... eggs ready... and ill... join... you for... breakfast... in bed..." He whispered in between kisses. When he came down to give me a short goodbye kiss, I wrapped my arms around his tan neck and rolled over so that I was on top of him, and he could not go anywhere. He laughed against my lips and deepened the kiss. He pulled back for a moment to look me in the eyes and ask me, "Do you want breakfast, or do you want to start something you can't stop?" I acted as if it was a hard decision and said, "After last night, I want food."

"Alrighty then stick in the mud." Tybalt grumbled over his shoulder after he had gotten up and walked into the pantry to get the ingredients and pans.

I smiled at his back and laid back down in the bed, and tucked my head beneath the pillow. I hardly had any sleep last night, and I was starving so I most likely wasnt going to get any now, but hey, a girl can try can't she?

"Breakfast is ready!" Tybalt called from the doorway, holding a silver platter in his hands. Atop the platter, was a plate of eggs, a mug of water, and a mini glass vase with an Iris placed in it. He sat down on the large bed next to me and set down the tray with care before he leaned over to give me a peck on my cheek.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you."

* * *

After Tybalt and I ate, we went down to the creek and took a brief bath together. Tybalt threw mud on me when I got out, so I had to take an extra long bath that I didn't even have time for. Ugh, the nerve of men these days. But I love him anyways. So after that whole ordeal, we headed back to the apartment, to get ready for our rendeveau with Cordelia and Benvolio.

It didnt take the two of us very long to get ready, so we still had about an hour to spare, so Tybalt and I took a little 'nap.' But after our little 'nap' we had to hurry to get there because we had 'over slept.'

"Benvolio! Cordelia!" I exclaimed as we landed in the soft, tall, and silky grass of in the distance from the two.

"Rae! Tybalt! You two finally showed up! We were wondering if y'all were going to show or not." Cordelia stated as her and Benvolio came running up to us.

"So, what took y'all so long?" Benvolio asked us after his wife finished her sentence.

"OH... UM... We were-" I stuttered before Tybalt interrupted me, "Rae and I were tired after taking a bath in the stream so we took a nap." he finished for me. Only did I know that that was NOT what we were doing.

"OK. Do y'all want to get started then?"

"absolutely." Tybalt and I said in unison.

"Well first, we need to set a date for the wedding," Cordelia declared before she continued,"Then, we need to pick the guests, the attire, the decorations, the place, and the food." She ended.

"OK so for the date... How about Friday? That gives us 6 days to get everything done, which I am sure we can carry out since not very many people are going to be coming, and we want to have it as soon as possible." Tybalt answered while looking at me to silently ask if I agreed on the day.

"Yeah I completely agree with Tybalt. Friday seems to be the best day for the wedding." I confirmed.

"OK, step 1 is completed. Now on to the next step." Benvolio announced, while writing down the answers for each step.

"Now on to step number 2." Cordelia declared.

"Yes Cordelia, the number 2 comes after number 1. We can count. Haha, anyways, for step two I think we should just keep it to the group: You, Benvolio, Antonio, Ragan, William, Curio, Fracisco, and Conrad." I said.

"I object." Tybalt interjected. I looked at him but I could not see his face."We should also invite Leonitus." I shuffled my feet as I moved my back to face the group.

"No." I stated defiantly as I turned around, crossed my arms, and gave my fiancée an icy glare.

"He deserves another chance. He is your adopted brother after all!" He protested.

"I will not EVER give him another chance," I almost yelled as I took step forward and poked Tybalt with my right hand,"he had his chance when we were kids! But he ruined his chance when he killed my mother. And my father!" I shouted.

"I know, I am not saying what he did was right! And because of YOU I have not killed him yet. YOU have taught me to forgive people for what they have done. So why can't you forgive him?" He asked as he grabbed my hand that was resting harshly on his chest. I scowled and yanked my hand away from him.

"Some things can never be forgiven." I whispered as I yet again turned away and walked off. _Where were my two best friends in the middle of this? Why didn't they say anything? Why did Tybalt ask me that when he knew how I felt about that? _As I walked down the cold stone road, silently asking myself these questions, tears slowly crept their way down my face. _I'm leaving. Tybalt knew I never wanted to see Leonitus again, he knew the pain it caused me when I thought about how my parents were mercilessly murdered, and he knew how mentally insecure I feel every time I think about my adopted brother. He knew, yet he brought it up anyways. _

I cried as I started to run when our house came into view. I ripped open the lower door, ran up the stairs to the door that entered our room, grabbed my journal, and left. I didn't even so much as leave him a note because I figured if he knew how much pain he brought to me by saying what he did, then I wasnt going to bother to leave him a note. I ran up another flight of stairs, and opened the door to the stables. To my left, was the tack room where I swiftly grabbed my dragonsteed's saddle and bridle, and then proceeded to take mount, and walk outside onto the roof.

I looked out and around me, to the tops of the other houses, and found no one watching me. Following that, I glanced up at the sky, and saw a black bird flying around in circles, scavenging for food. I finally gave my steed the go ahead, and she spread her wings and took to the sky. The bird began to follow us, but kept a good distance between us. _When will all the stupid birds in the sky figure out that a dragonsteed is not a bird, and that they should not follow one? _

We flew for 4 hours. And the bird followed us the entire way. My steed landed us next to a waterfall, and a small cave that my dad used to bring me to when I was little. I watched as the bird continued to fly above us, and land a short distance away from us. I shrugged it off and walked into the cave to see my dad's old dragonsteed saddle, and bridle. As well as a letter with my name on it. I broke the wax seal and read the letter.

_Dear Rae,_

_It is only by fate that you have found this letter the day after your sixteenth birthday. And you are probably wondering why and how I know this. Well to put it plain and simple, I am the human form of Escalus. Therefore I can see into the future, when and wherever I please. I did not die like your mother, for I am still alive, but not in my human form. That I will never have again, but I am back in my home, I am with my tree self. But I just want you to know that it was not your brother who killed your mother. It was Deforia. He possessed Leonitus to kill your mother, and now your brother is slowly spiraling to madness for what he has done. You must go to him for he will be a great asset to your fight against Deforia. But you must hurry, because he does not have much longer. And find Tybalt. He really loves you and I approve of him. Tell him I said that too, I am sure he will be happy. And don't forget to come and visit me the next chance you get._

_Forever in your heart,_

_Escalus... Or your father... Whichever you prefer._

_P.S. Someone is watching you, and that "bird" that followed you... isn't a bird._

A tear rolled down my cheek as I read the letter, until I got to the last part, then I was utterly shocked. I dropped the letter back onto the saddle it was sitting on, and ran out of the cave, with my dagger I hand.

"Who's there?" I shouted while spinning in circles. I heard nothing but the cool night breeze blowing through the trees.

"Come out! I know you are there! You may not think I know, but I do! So come on out!" I shouted even louder. Still no answer.

"HELLO!?" I screamed. I still received no answer, and my father's words finally sank in. I broke down into tears as I brought my dagger hand up to my stomach, and plunged it so far into my abdomen until I could see no more of the blade. I felt no pain. All I felt was relief as I fell to the cold ground below me. But the impact never hit me. I opened my now closed eyes, to see icy blue eyes staring into my fierce hazel ones. A pale hand stroked the blood stained brown hair out of my face as the figure asked me,"What have you done?" And the voice gave away the person's identity immediately. Tybalt.

"Tybalt! I'm so sorry." I tried to say, but it only came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Shh, don't talk, save your breath." he instructed as he picked up my legs and carried me inside the cave. He propped me up against my father's saddle, and started to take off my shirt, so he could get to the wound. I grabbed his wrists before he could undo the knot that held it together.

"NO." I declared.

"I am sorry but I have to. You stabbed yourself to far up for me to lift your shirt."

"No."

"I am not letting you die. Besides its not like its something I haven't seen before. I have to be able to see the wound for me to help you. So please." He pleaded.

With every last bit of my strength I gave him one, simple, and plain answer,"No." And with that, I succumbed to the darkness as it enveloped me in its broad wings.

* * *

**Tybalt POV**

"No." Rae stated simply before she faded into darkness.

"NO! Don't die Rae! Please don't die! I can't live with out you!" I pleaded. I grabbed my right dagger and cut off her shirt high enough that it would cover what she didn't want to be seen, but I was still able to see her stab. I pulled her dagger out and placed it beside me before I put yarrow in the wound to make it stop bleeding. I then took the bone needle she always keeps with her, and stitched up the wound. I then took the scrap cloth from her shirt and swiftly covered the wound. I sat her up for just a second, so I could slide behind her, and leaned up against the saddle. I laid her back over my chest, in her most favorite position, and had her head rest on my bicep. I saw her shiver every time the wind hit the cave, so I took my cape and wrapped it around the two of us. She soon snuggled into me like she usually does, and I then drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Thinking about what lies ahead for us.

"_Tybalt." I hear calling my name._

"_Tybalt." Again I hear._

"_Wake up. I must meet you." I opened my eyes to see a magnificent, and sparkling tree in front of me._

"_Who's there?" _

"_It is I Escalus."_

"_Escalus? You mean the tree that holds Neo Verona together? That Escalus?" _

"_Yes, there is no other Escalus. But not only am I Escalus, but I am Rae's father. And I would like to have a word with you."_

"_Yes sir?" I said hard to believe what he was saying was true._

"_I want you to know, that I approve of you. Not that you care but, still. Just don't do what you two did after your engagement and Rae's birthday, until she is a little bit older." The tree glowed at each syllable it uttered. "But that is not what I am here to talk about. I am here to talk about Deforia. His plans are to kill Rae, and harvest her soul, to put Neo Verona to it's end. You cannot let that happen. If Rae dies, then the land will slowly die, for she is the only pure soul in this world. Aside from myself. You two are destined to be together, and your souls are forever intertwined. And there is nothing you can do about it. Deforia will try and use your love for Rae and her love for you, to do evil things and manipulate the two of you. You must not let Must Live. But it is not your destiny to take her place. Deforia has doomed Leonitus the fate, of being the only one ho can end him once and for all. But the only way to end Deforia, is for Leonitus to give up his life. Heed my words carefully, and protect my little girl." Escalus ordered me as he faded away, and I slowly exited the dream world._

I woke up to find Rae still cuddled in my arms, and still sound asleep. I decided I would just lay with her for a while longer and enjoy the peaceful moment we have at the moment. Besides it was still dark outside and the sun wouldn't rise for another hour and a half.

"The road ahead is long. The journey to come is ruthless. The darkness to come will not thrive. And our love will always persevere." I whispered to Rae as I stroked her cheek softly. _And I will never let you die._

* * *

**Sooooooo... Good, or bad? I am not so sure about this chapter but I hope you like it! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, even though it is a little bit short! Anyways I am going to give the readers the age number of each of the main characters, because I had someone, whose name I will not say, send me a Private Message on my profile that wasn't too nice, because I had not given the ages upfront. Well ya know what? Here ya go! **

**Rae... 16**

**Tybalt... 19**

**Francisco. 18**

**Curio... 18**

**Cordelia... 17**

**Benvolio... 18**

**Antonio... 13**

**Leonitus... 16**

**And those are all of the main characters folks!**

**And also, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I wasn't going to continue this story because I didn't think anyone liked it! But when 147cookies reviewed, I was given the extra push to continue this story!**

**And to answer 147cookies' review...**

I'm really sorry about the grammar mistakes, sometimes when I get to typing on my laptop I type to fast and my bran is going faster than my fingers, and I just don't think to reread my chapter. But I am going to start doing that! And as for Rae... Well if you want, on my next chapter post, I can have a little get to know the character thing, and I can give a brief description of Rae? I wouldn't mind at all if you wanted me to! And thanks, I'm still young and I have a passion for writing, but hearing that other people think my work is good... Its fantastic! And again thanks!

**-Rae...**


	5. Coming Home

**Thanks to every one for reading the last chapter, and here is the latest chapter of my story... Fate's Desire! I hope you all enjoy! **

**-Rae**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

"Tybalt." I whispered as I nudged my fiancee's shoulder.

"Hmm?" He grumbled as he tightened his grip around my waist.

"We need to talk."

"I know."

"So could you please let me go so that we can have a civil conversation?"

"Nope." he answered as he popped the 'P' sound. I groaned in annoyance as I attempted to pry his stonge arms out from around me, but it didnt wok out for me to great.

"Fine. You have already made this day fantastic."

"I know. And I know secretly you love it when I do this also."

"And how the hell would you know that? I havent ever told you."

"I just.. Know you more than I know myself.. Just like you know more about me than you do yourself. Now, on to what you were saying. We need to discuss-" He tried to say, but I cut him off with a soft kiss his lips.

"First, I owe you an apology. I know you just wanted me to be happy, and have my brother in my life. Until now, I had always blamed him for my mother's death, but in reality, I was blaming the wrong person. And I got so mad at you, for bringing him up, that I thought you didnt love me anymore. Thats why I ran away, but it apparently did no good, because you followed me. Im glad you did though. I love you Tybalt, and I am so sorry." I sobbed as I shifted in his arms and threw my arms around his neck. He whispered calming words in my ear, and rubbed gentle, small circles on my lower back.

"Rae, you always doubt my love for you. You have to have more confidence in me than that, or otherwise, when Deforia comes, there will be no future for Neo Verona. You must know that I love you more than life itself. Now, what exactly do you know about what is going on?"

"Well, Escalus is my father. Deforia is the great evil tht possessed my brother into killing my mother, and vanquishing my father's human form. My father left me a note, informing me that I- we- must find my brother, for he is slowly spiraling into maddness. And we dont have long. Oh and my father has a message for you. He told me to tell you that he approves of you."

"Well thanks for the info, but I couldnt care less if he approved of me or not. I love you and thats all that matters. And as for your brother, we need to go now, if we hope to find him. And I think I know where we can start looking." Tybalt informed me as he held out hiis hand to help me stand up.

"What about my father's dragonsteed gear?"

"Use it. Its the best craftswork in the entire land. Its better than anything made by the elfs, in which case, they are the best blacksmiths and craftsman of Neo Verona." He said. I gasped, and walked outside to retrive my dragonsteed. She padded softly alongside me to the entrance of the cave, and dived into the darkness. I unlatched her saddle and bridle and threw them to the ground. I took my father's bridle and slipped it over her head. Then, came the saddle, as it weighed the same as a mere feather.

"This is the llightest and strongest anything I have ever seen. And I have seen a lot of things." Tybalt fawned as he eyed the saddle and bridle carefully.

"I know. All of his things were always nice. But he never told me where he got any of this." I explained.

"Hmm. You should try it out. Get up in the saddle and see if it works as good as it looks!" Tybalt exclaimed before he sneeked a quick peck on my cheek. He helped me into the saddle even though I could get onto my steed just as easily as I can take a step forward. That man.

"Come on girl, let's show Tybalt and his dragonsteed what you can do! Go girl, go!" I shouted as we took off and I raced Tybalt around and about in the air.

"Where are we going?" I called over the roar of the wind.

"To the only pub that is still in business in Neo Verona." He answered.

"I'll race ya." I dared.

"You're on." He countered. He then sharply turned his dragonsteed's head to the left, towards the pub, and I quickly followed in suit.

"Go girl! Go! Go! Atta girl!" I urged to my steed.

"No, come on boy! We can beat two measily girls! Let's show them who is boss!" Tybalt called to his beast. His dragonsteed snorted and flared his nosttrils as he gained tremendous speed. Tybalt zoomed by me and landed just outside of the pub. I dismounted and landed not-so-gracefully, as compared to Tybalt's flawless jump.

"Do you really think Leonitus is here?"

"Yes, I have encountered him or his friends quite regularly. I know for a fact that he is here at this time of night anyways." Tybalt answered from beside me as he snaked his muscular, pale and all too familiar arm around my midsection. I leaned into his touch and looked up at him. He was gazing into the open window of the pub, most likely looking for Leonitus, as well as slowly making my legs turn to jello up under me.

"My my my. Im not even doing anything, and you are about to fall to the ground by just standing with my arm around you. Thats not like you at all my dear." He chuckled when he finally looked down into my endless hazel eyes.

"Well what can I say? You do things to me that no one else could ever imagine to accompish." I giggled out.

"Yeah, you jut keep sweet talking and see where that gets you wth me." he smirked. I stared behind us at our dragosteeds when I heard a loud crash come from inside the pub. And not even a second later two young men busted through the doors in a heated fight. Tybalt shoved me behind him and crouched down into a fighting position with his hands resting atop of the hilts of his daggers.

"Stay behind me." He whispered over his shoulder without taking his eyes off of the two men.

They finally broke apart for one second, and the guy that was on the left with black hair and a darker complection pulled out a knife. The other man that noticed to have sandy hair and blue eyes stood up from his current position on the ground and turned to run away.

The man with the knife turned to face Tybalt and me.

"What are you two looking at." he sneered.

"Nothing worth wasting my breath on." Tybalt countered.

"You think you're funny pretty boy dont ya?"

"Not at all. All im saying is im not wasting my time on someone as wasted as you."

"Why you little prick! Your girl is gonna pay the price for your stupidity!" the man threatened me. I gasped in horor as I tried to make myself as small as possible while grasping the soft material on the collar of Tybalt's cape.

"You'll never get the chance!" Tybalt snarled.

"Oh really? Because all I see is me- with a 4inch blade- and you.. with nothing." he laughed. I could see Tybalt glance at me from the corner of his eye before he turned his glare back to the cocky man. Tyablt showed a small toothy smile as he tightened his grip on his daggers and slowly unsheethed them. His adversary quickly changed from cocky to terrified instantly, but quickly put up a not so good facade.

"Not so tuff now are ya?" Tybalt sneered.

"Just because you have the blades doesnt mean you know how to use them." the man scoffed. 'Oh my this man does not know just how dead wrong he is' I inwardly laughed.

"I wouldnt want you to risk your pretty little life on your false judgement."

"OK, thats enough from you! Once im through with you, no one is going to be able to tell who you are! And then I will b sure to make your prety little girlfriend scream and squeal until she cant ever talk again!" He shouted. Oh no, this guy is literally about to be dead. I let go of my hold on Tybalt's cape and backed away. The man tried to lazily stab at Tybalt abdomen, but all the while, he completely completley left any man's weak spot open, his chest. Tybalt took advantage of this and the man soon took his last breath. Tybalt withdrew his dagger and sheathed them back.

"Never threaten my fiancee." he said. I ran up to him and buried my head in his chest. His cape almost completle covered me... Except for my head. He placed a gentle kiss atop my head and whispered, "You OK?"

"Uh.. yeah, just peachy." I mumbled out. He sighed and hugged my tighter while he began to rub mall circles in on my back and neck. I looked him in the eye and tried to form a smile,but I failed at that.

"Ill be OK. Im just not used to people dying in front of me."

"Yes but he deserved to die. No one threatens my fiancee, very soon to be wife."

"I know I know, no one messes with the Tybalt. Now we have to find my brother." I added as I stood on my very tippy toes to give him a kiss on the lips,but I was still too short. Thankfuly he got the memo and met me hafway. Atta way to save me the embarresment. I wrapped my arms around his cloaked shoulders, as he brought his right hand up to the bak of my neck to deepen the kiss. I soon felt his tongue tracing and dancing along my lips as if it was asking entrance. I granted it and we were then locked in a battle for dominance. That is, until we were interupted.

"Rae?" someone called from behind me. I pulled back quickly to take a moment glance at Tybalt's lust filled green eyes. I turned around slowly to see who the stranger was, never steping out of Tybalt's immediate reach incase another problem nsued.

I gasped at who I saw.

"Leonitus?" I questioned the figure.

"Is it really you? I thought you never wanted to see me again!"

"Well I didnt. But then I was informed by my father that it wasnt your fault for the... Incident. And now my fiancee and I have come to rescue you. Before you finally went over the edge." I explained. I felt someone's very familiar hand find its way to my hand and give it a slight squeeze.

"So you are saiying you want me home?"

"Yes. Leonitus it is time for you to come home." I answered as I walked forward, breaking out of Tybalt's grasp, and gave my adopted brother a hug. I grabbed his arm and ushered him towards Tybalt.

"Leonitus, Tybalt; Tybalt, Leonitus." I intoduced as Leonitus extened his arm to Tybalt.

"Hn." Tybalt grumbled out as he took the man's outstretched hand.

"Its great meeting the man that just killed my best friend. His name was Dave, and his wife and unborn son was just killed by carriage crash." Leonitus informed my furious fiancee with a not so great icy glare. Tybalt snarled and returned an even icier glare that would make anyone curl up into a ball and cry.

"I would have let him be if he didnt threat my soon-to-be-wife. Your sister." He growled out.

"He was drunk!" Leonitus protested.

"That is no excuse for threatening to rape Rae! If I had the chance to undo killing him, I wouldnt!" Tybalt countered. By this time Tybalt was already probably seeing red, for he had his hands back on the hilt of his blades, ready to strike in a moments notice.

"ENOUGH!" I screamed as I stepped inbetween the two young men and placed my hands on both of their chests in attempt to calm them both down. "Leonitus, I am sorry about Dave. Tybalt has no remorse for people when it comes to me. Dont blame him for the stupidity of your friend going and getting drunk, and then agging Tybalt on like he did. And Tybalt," I said as I turned my attention to my raging soon-to-be-husband, "Calm down. I know its hard, but even though you were only protecting me, you cant just go and kil people. I am grateful, very very grateful, for defending me. But I dont want you to get in trouble with a gang or with the idiotic excuses for guards!" I tried to muster out but by the end of my speech I was panting for breath.

After I regained my composure I faced the guys again.

"Now, to show you BOTH understand me, give each other a bro hug."

"Fine." Leonitus said when his right foot began to take a step forward. But he was stopped abrutly by Tybalt.

"No."

"What's wrong now?" I asked while throwing my arms up in the air.

"Just because this was my idea, and the fact that he is your brother, does not mean that I am going to 'make up' with him, and be his friend after he defended that poor excuse of a man." He declared as crossed his arms and stared down my brother. Yet again.

"OK. Look, it is crucial to me that you two play nice from now on. Remember Tybalt? We all have a world to save! And its going to be very difficult if you two are constantly going at each other's throat just because of that Dave guy!"

"Hn. I wont give you a 'bro hug' but I will 'play nice'." Tybalt seethed out.

"Good. Now can we please go home? I am exausted and my stomach is sore still." I pleaded with Tybalt.

"How is this going to work? I have no dragonsteed." Leonitus piped up.

"Oh... Uh... I will ride with Tybalt and you can ride on my steed." I finished as I walked hand in hand with Tybalt toward the two magnificent beasts.

"After you." Tybalt smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows, all the while helping me get up onto his dragonsteed and get situated into the saddle. He then hopped up behind me and took the reins in his hands. I gleanced over at Leonitu and saw he was staring at us as if he was awaiting us to lead the way home. Tybalt kicked his dragonsteed and it took to the sky and was quickly followed by my dragonsteed and my brother.

"You know I can steer these things, right?"

"Ya. I know. I just wanted a good excuse to be this close hold you like this in front of your brother." He whispered back in my ear. I felt shivers running down my body when he started placing soft kisses along my jaw-line and upper neck. I leaned into his touch when he reached my sweet spot and moaned.

"No, please, not right now. Leonitus is going to hear us. Or see!" I whisper-shouted.

"I could care less. Can a man not please his fiancee and make her feel like she is the world to that certain man, every single mili-second of the day?" He huskily asked.

"Of course you can. After we land. Get inside our own apartment in the house. Get on our night clothes. And get to sleep." I said.

"Oh my, the little lady Rae doesnt want any kisses from her big bad knight n no shining armor? Thats a new one."

"I didnt say that." I answered his false statement as his dragonsteed landed gracefully and added softly into his designated open stall.

"Now we will finally have some time to ourselves. Or at least in a few moments we will." I added as Leontus and my dragonsteed came in the stables and he dismounted.

Here goes an awkward night, with my brother right next door to me... With Tyablt.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! I am trying to write better quality chapters, all the while training my horse, playing USTA tennis, and participating in my school's marching band... But I am trying! Anyways, thanks for reading****_ Fate's Desire_****, and if anyone has comments or ideas for the story feel free to PM me or leave a review!**

**-Rae**


End file.
